


birthday boy

by 10koi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Yoosung's birthday lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10koi/pseuds/10koi
Summary: It was his birthday and you had a surprise party planned.You pranked him tho.Bringing my stuff from tumblr in case it gets deleted lol.





	birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> it was it’s this sunshine’s birthday and i’m getting fluffy/nsfw-ish vibes so yeah. fluff and slight nsfw.

He was sitting on the chair behind his desk at the clinic, going through some paperwork when he heard the sound of barking coming from the big cages at the front of the building followed by your sweet voice filling the air.

“ _Honey! I’m here!”_ he grinned at how cute the word ‘honey’ sounded directed towards him.

He was about to reply when he heard you talking to the animals. Oh God, did you want him to die or something? You were just too kind and cute and just perfect. Yoosung stood from his chair and walked towards the front of the clinic, feeling his heart thump loudly when he saw you with an senior dog in your arms, talking to him in a baby-like voice as your right cheek rubbed his back. 

“ _Oh, who’s a goody boy?~”_ you cooed, “ _You are!”_

You felt your heart swell with even more happiness as the dog started wagging his tail even more. That’s when the sound of a clearing throat made you snap your head back. 

Your husband was standing there,  ~~looking extremely hot and sexy and fine in that white lab coat~~ , a light rosy tinge adorning his beautiful face. 

“ _I see you’re busy,”_  he said in a playful voice.

“ _Babe! I thought you’d gone to lunch when you didn’t answer.”_ you offered him a wide smile as you walked towards him, pupper still in your arms, and brushed your lips against his once before licking his lower lip in a teasing manner.

His eyes went wide as he looked around and towards the puppies in the cages, “ _There’re kids present, (y/n)! We can’t just do stuff like thi-”._

You interrupted him by pressing another kiss on his lips, this time firmer and deeper than the last one, a soft sigh escaping your lips. 

“ _Sorry, I just can’t seem to hold myself back today,”_ a cheeky grin slowly appeared on your face before walking back and placing the old pupper back in his cage.

“ _Don’t worry baby, your parents’ll be back soon! Only two days now, baby!”_  a peck was pressed on the pupper’s head before you closed the door.

Suddenly you felt a strong pair of arms wrap around your waist and a soft whisper was suddenly heard next to your ear, “ _Whatever did I do to deserve someone as perfect as you, (y/n)?”_

It was your turn to blush now. He’d become bolder and manlier over the years you two have been together.

“ _Hmmm, I don’t know…”_ you tried to sound as uninterested as possible, failing miserably. 

You turned around and lazily wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers tangling in his golden locks, “ _By the way,”_ you stood on your tip toes and hovered your lips right below his earlobe, “ _I’m not wearing any panties.”_

His reaction was immediate. Yoosung grabbed your hand and pulled your towards the back of the building, pressing you against the closest wall before capturing your lips with his. 

Just as he was about to remove his coat you stopped him and chuckled, “ _Not so fast.”_

 _“Wh-What is it, (y/n)?”_  he whimpered softly, his hands running up and down your waist.

“ _Just as you said, kids are right here in this building so we need to hold back,”_  you let out a soft chuckle as a loud groan escaped his lips.

“ _You’re driving me crazy here…”_  he traced the outline of your lips with his tongue just before his mouth found your neck, suckling on it softly. 

“ _Hmmm, it’s all part of your birthday gift,”_ you mumbled airily.

Wait. Wait wait wait. Birthday gift? At the moment he pulled back and pulled out his phone. It read March 12. 

Holy shit. He forgot his own birthday. He hadn’t had time to go on LOLOL or go out with his friends due to how heavy work was this days.Then something dawned on him. None of his friends or family had called him yet.

Usually it was his mother who called him first, then his sister, then you, then his friends. But not even you or the RFA had given him a proper birthday greeting.

Carefully, he pulled completely back from you, head hanging low. 

“ _Oh… Hah, I guess it is…”_  the man trailed off as his heart started feeling heavy.

‘ _Why are you making such a big deal out of this Kim Yoosung? It’s just one birthday,’_ he thought.

You knew exactly what he was thinking and before you could even wrap your arms around him your phone rang, snapping him out of his saddening thoughts.

As you read the text your facial expressions started showing worry and that immediately snapped him fully back to reality. 

“ _Hey, honey, what’s wrong? Is everything okay? Is someone hurt?”_ he grabbed you by your shoulders, noticing just how tense they were, which only adding to his growing worry.

“ _U-Uh… Yeah,”_ you mumbled, “ _Uhh, we need you go. There’s an urgent RFA meeting right now. Close down the clinic for today. We need to meet up.”_

You two quickly gathered your stuff and left the building, heading towards the place of the meet up.

* * *

None of you uttered a single word as you drove towards a known restaurant in the city. It was really hard not to ask you what had happened. He noticed how your eyes suddenly started getting teary, dread starting to fill his entire body.

‘ _Crap.’_

* * *

Finally, you two arrived to your destination. He let dropped you off in front of the restaurant before going to find somewhere to park. 

Once he was done, he walked into the restaurant. He was quick to find you standing in front of a pair of wooden doors, which apparently was the V.I.P room, looking quite nervous. “ _This must be really bad if she’s behaving this way.”_  

In a matter of seconds he was next to you. 

You took a deep breath before looking into his eyes and taking a tight hold on his hands, “ _Get ready for what you’re about to hear. Please, try not to freak out.”_

Bile was rising in his throat as you said that.

Your hands rested on the handle of the door for a few seconds before you hesitantly pushed the door, allowing him to enter first. 

Next thing he knew was there was a, booming “ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ ” that managed to fill the entire room.

Then he noticed that the entire RFA was there along with his family and college/high school friends. Even some of his LOLOL long-distance friends were here. Some where shooting confetti towards the ceiling, others were releasing balloons of various colors from their hands and some others were waiting by the snacks and presents table.

Everything was beautiful. 

Yoosung spun around only to find you dramatically wiping away your tears as a devilish smile crept on your face, “ _Were you ready, babe?”_

He was barely able to register everything that had just happened and the only thing he could muster to say at the moment was, “ _How?”_

You chuckled and grabbed his hands, immediately intertwining yours fingers with his, “ _Well you see, Seven and I came up with the idea of scaring you a bit and Zen gave me a few intensive acting lessons, Jaehee helped me organize this, and Jumin provided the place. Oh! And V helped me contact your LOLOL friends and I payed their ticket with some of my savings. ”_

“ _I am so in love with you,”_ and with that he pulled you towards him and pressed a sweet kiss on your lips to which the entire room burst into cheering and wolf whistling. 

“ _Get a room!”_  you heard Seven yell.

The two of you chuckled your arms once again finding their way around his neck, your lips resting right next to his ear. 

“ _One thing I was completely honest about,”_ you whispered, “ _Is that I’m really not wearing panties. So you can choose where to unwrap your present,_ **Yoosungie.** _ **..** ”_

_Holy…_

“ _Happy birthday, honey,_ ” you sucked on the side of his neck, pretending to just be nuzzling it before pulling back and allowing him to enjoy his party.

_~~Two months later, you discovered you were pregnant.~~ _


End file.
